One of more embodiments of the invention relate to a digital image signal processing apparatus capable of selectively detaching a plurality of interchangeable lenses, a method of controlling the apparatus, and a recording medium having embodied thereon a computer program for executing the method.
Recently, digital cameras supplied with a plurality of lenses with various focal lengths corresponding to angle of view information or various zoom magnifications have become widely used. Professional photographers change a number of lenses according to circumstances to obtain high quality pictures of desired scenes. When using a prime lens having a fixed focal length which may ensure good image quality, when the photographer wants to photograph a distant subject after photographing a close subject, the photographer determines a focal length by changing his or her location. However, if a desired focal length is not obtainable with that particular lens, the photographer has to change to another lens. Thus, a focal length of the other lens needs to be checked every time a change of lens is required.